Master Skills
Master Skills Whenever you get to level 2.0 in a base skill, you will have the option to unlock a master skill related to that base skill. Master skills sit alongside the base skill and start at level 0.001, unlocking new skill progressions in the game. You can replace each base skill with a master skill which is listed below, and the associated base skill can still be leveled. Anarchist master skills Revolutionary The Revolutionary master skill essentially turns the captain into a master of the spoken word able to propel real-world changes. This can be used to convince civilian captains to join your cause, to cause TransGov personal to defect or Descendants to fight by your side, additionally, the skill can also be used to improve the effectiveness of temples by upgrading them. A revolutionary can also use the defect card during combat to cause NPC ships to defect to the captain's side and is able to purchase the Heavy Scout; a ship designed for risky missions that may need a quick departure. Finally, a revolutionary is granted the blueprint to build outposts, which are structures that will attract Civilian Guild captains as a stopping-off point. Fixer The Fixer master skill allows the captain to affect the karma of their own faction, or manipulate the karma of other factions by creating intel. This is achieved by gaining 'intel threads' through scanning ships and structures of the factions you wish to 'fix' karma with. The more intel threads that are gathered, the more likely the intel is to be successful when used, and will also influence the impact it will have. Commander master skills Fleet Admiral The Fleet Admiral master skill provides additional cards in combat as well as passive perks during battle. Firstly in combat, the Fleet Admiral gains the cards: Attack Wing Formation (all friendlies take and deal 10% more damage for 2 turns), Defensive Wing Formation (all friendlies take 10% less damage but lose 50 speed next turn), Fleet Critical Targeting (all friendlies do critical damage next turn), Fighter Support (summon Civilian fighter support), Fleet Engine Upgrades (all friendlies gain 100 speed for 2 turns), Marked Target (the marked target receives 25% more damage next turn) and Software Update (repair all internal systems of friendly ships). The Fleet Admiral also gains an extra card in their hand regardless of the ship type and access to the Flagship class ship. Exploration Commander The exploration commander master skill provides a number of perks. Firstly, an exploration commander can deploy a Paladin drone to explore and chart a planet as well as gathering while the captain continues other activities. Secondly, the exploration commander can use wormholes as a network, switching destination to other nearby wormholes while currently in transit within one. Lastly, the exploration commander has access to a specialist ship unique to the exploration wing found within the wing ships section of a faction shipwright. Logistics Commander The logistics commander master skill provides a number of perks. Firstly, a logistics commander has access to two new wing contracts found within the freelancer's menu. These allow the commander to request a civilian transfer contract moving commodities from a storage facility to another, as well as a contract to automatically sell up to 10% of precious commodities when it has the highest market value and distributes this wealth to all faction members at no commission. The logistics command can also mass upgrade all faction structures to the lowest average level at a severe discount. As well as all this, the logistics commander can also command any transport NPC ships within the faction to follow them until ordered to stop. Lastly, the logistics commander has access to a specialist ship unique to the logistics wing found within the wing ships section of a faction shipwright. Military Commander The military commander master skill provides a number of perks. Firstly, a military commander has access to two new wing contracts found within the freelancer's menu. These allow the commander to request a Descendant flotilla, requesting a Descendant bombing run on a hostile faction sector as well as requesting a TransGov surgical strike. A military commander can also issue orders to any attack or defence NPC ships within the faction to either change their patrol sector or to follow you. Lastly, the military commander has access to a specialist ship unique to the military wing found within the wing ships section of a faction shipwright. Mining Commander The mining commander master skill provides a number or perks. Firstly, a mining commander has access to two new wing contracts found within the freelancer's menu. These allow the commander to request a civilian mining programme to either mine a sector for seven days, adding the commodities to faction stockpiles or to leave the commodities floating in space. The mining commander can also command any mining class NPC ships within the faction to mine at a specific location, adding the mined commodities to faction stockpiles. Lastly, the mining commander has access to a specialist ship unique to the mining wing found within the wing ships section of a faction shipwright. Remote Commander Allows for construction of the command centre and the ability to control structures in battle from this structure. Research Commander The research commander master skill grants you access to conduct research in three distinct areas to support your faction by building and operating the research centre structure and achieve new research by piloting the SRV, a unique ship to the research commander. Research can be undertaken to improve light drive efficiencies, improve hull techniques or improve shielding. Research commanders will need excellent knowledge of combat, navigation and maths to succeed. SpecOps Commander The special operations or SpecOps commander master skill provides a number of perks. Firstly, the SpecOps commander has access to a ship class known as the Raven which is permanently disguised as another ship so it can enter sectors unnoticed but also features a wealth of in-built equipment. This stealth technology allows the captain to place crafted bombs, another perk of the SpecOps commander, on ships and structures which are crafted by gathering bomb parts purchased at asteroid bars. Craftsman master skills Shipwright The Shipwright master skill allows you to prepare plans for ships that are forwarded to a faction owned Shipwright. The Shipwright will notify you if the plans are able to create a ship, which can be purchased from any faction owned Shipwright. Parts can be recovered from wreckages or debris using the engineer class ship. Weaponsmith The weaponsmith master skill grants additional features when crafting weapons. Firstly it allows the creation of parts from commodities. Next it allows previewing of a weapon's stats before you craft it. Finally, it allows you to store recipes for weapon crafting from the preview screen. Demolitions master skills Atomic Demolitionist The Atomic Demolitionist grants the ability to build both the Exotic Refinery and the Fold Drill. The Exotic Refinery can be loaded with matter in the form of commodities, which each week is converted into Free Anti-Matter - a highly unstable but valuable form of Anti-Matter. This Anti-Matter can be sold at level fifty mining platforms or used to power a Fold Drill. The exotic refinery can also be re-tooled depending on the faction speciality to create other types of exotic ingredients. A Fold Drill uses experimental spatial folding technology to drill to the centre of a planet, before folding the core to the point it implodes upon itself, destroying the planet and all structures upon it, releasing the commodities to be recovered. Demolitions Expert The demolitions expert master skill allows a captain to attempt to redefine the characteristics of weapons, improving or adding new characteristics including perks not available through other means. To do this, the demolitions expert has access to a market of expert modifiers that can be used to customise any weapon currently installed on the active ship that isn't already customised. Engineer master skills Macro Engineer The Macro Engineer master skill allows the construction of macrostructures. These being the Alderson disk, Dyson Swarm and Planetary Cloak. Upon unlocking the master skill, the blueprints for each will be granted. Combat Engineer Provides additional engineering cards in combat regardless of your current ship, these being: Damage Diversion, Divert Power, Energised Fuel, Energised Hull, Mass Assembly, Recharge, Repair Drones, Drone Swarm, Shield Transfer and Support Charge. Entrepreneur master skills Investor The investor master skill allows you to invest in new players. You can do this by visiting the high echelon resort. Once you choose to invest into a captain the receiver of the investment has up to 5 days to accept or reject the offer. You can only have up to three investments open at any one time, including those that have not been accepted yet. Current investments can also be tracked at the High Echelon Resort however you will receive a message when the receiver accepts or rejects the offer and messages every time the receiver makes a payment. Investments work on a flat rate of 40% so whatever amount you invest, the receiver will pay back, plus 40%. The receiver, however, does not need to start paying back the debt until they have started earning 80% over the original investment. The receiver pays back the debt each day automatically where possible and both parties are informed. Captain investments are high risk but high reward and sometimes receive credit stimulus from TransGov. Vendor The vendor master skill allows the player to build the bazaar and sell consumables and ship parts they collect. Explorer master skills Colonist The Colonist master skill allows a player to form settlements that eventually become colonies. Terraformer The terraforming skill allows a player to terraform planets from its current type to a different type. Fighter master skills Warrior The Warrior master skills grants the captain a number of perks within combat. The captain gains naturally damage reduction and critical chance increases, but will also automatically switch to any ship the captain has docked to the current ship if destroyed in combat to continue the fight. Striker The Striker master skill grants the captain a number of perks that can be used to soften targets before combat. This includes requesting a Null Space Artillery Strike, saturating the sector with arc, biogenic or nuclear energy as well as the striker combat ability, allowing the captain to take the first turn of combat on the attacking team with all other players skipping the turn. Freelancer master skills Contractor The contractor master skill allows the captain to create multi-step custom missions for others to complete, these form contracts which others can accept. Agent The agent master skill allows the captain to approach any faction and offer his or her services for a fee. The requested mission is supplied as a note to the agent which can state the mission as completed or failed at any point but is completely private. While engaged with the mission, the agent can optionally use a ship supplied by the hiring faction which is returned upon completion resulting in no karma loss to their own faction. Marksman master skills Assassin The Assassin master skill opens up a new mission group for hunting and killing dangerous individuals from the various NPC factions, which could include single targets or working up a chain to assassinate the individual required. If players are being hunted because of a kill order, the captain will also have the option to participate in the kill order. Hunter The hunter master skill provides a natural buff to critical chance but also unlocks the activity of hunting wildlife on planets. Hunting wildlife yields meats, pelts and other items which can be traded or collected. As the captain becomes a more successful hunter they will be able to track and hunt bigger prey. Miner master skills Metallurgist The metallurgist skill allows a miner to mine metal ingredients and buy and sell these at mining platforms. Chemist The chemist skill allows a miner to mine chemical ingredients and buy and sell these at mining platforms. Physicist The physicist skill allows a miner to mine solid gas ingredients and buy and sell these at mining platforms. Trafficker The Trafficker master skill unlocks a new daily mission type that sees you traffic various individuals from one location to another. Strategist master skills Tactician The Tactician master skill allows the player to craft new tactical cards for use in combat based on their innate abilities. These crafted cards can be used in battle or traded with other tacticians. Regionalist The regionalist master skill allows a captain to define regions of uninterrupted space and give these regions a name and a role. The roles can be set to such things as demilitarised regions or trade regions providing specific perks. Trader master skills Broker Allows the player to broker the sale of structures. Toll Master Allows the player to set tolls for stable wormholes and build Null Space Inhibitors. Vigilante master skills Justiciar The Justiciar master skill allows the captain to operate on behalf of the Transitional Government gaining access to unique missions such as hunting dangerous individuals or gaining intel. As the captain completes work for TransGov they will gain more favour and more support. Field Marshal The Field Marshal master skill allows the captain to become an acting marshal for the Descendants, gaining access to unique missions such as seek and destroy or gaining intel. As the captain completes work for the Descendants they will gain more favour and more support. (items marked in strike through are not currently implemented.)